vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Ham Tyler
Pre-MUSH History Ham Tyler (or better known in the Resistance as "The Fixer") was a CIA operative who, along with associate; Chris Faber, went on specially requested missions for the U.S. government into other countries. While on a mission in Vietnam during the Vietnam War, Ham married a Vietnamese woman and had a daughter with her. His superiors promised that his family would be evacuated during the mission. But while he and Faber were sent to their target, a bombing raid caused his family's disappearance (and most likely deaths) and he never saw them again. Ham was devastated by the loss of his family and he and Faber left the agency, becoming mercenaries-for-hire. He met Heather O'Leary in Laos, and many other locations, when the CIA would borrow her from the Marines. They were in El Salvador (Yup, Where Mike Donovan was.) when the Visitors invaded! Like the Ex-CIA Spook that he was, he didn't trust the Visitors, and he went about proving the could not be trusted. As soon as he ha proof, he rejoined the CIA, convinced his bosses, and helped form the WLF (World Liberation Front). He helped develop the ammo that could cut through the Visitor armor. After the Los Angeles Resistance raided the medical center, the Visitors took real notice of them. So did Ham Tyler, who had worked with the World Liberation Front. He was sent out to L.A. to get the resistance to join up with the WLF. With Julie being captured and the resistance in flux, Ham hits them at an interesting time, but Donovan is resistant. Donovan and Ham reveal they have a past, as Ham calls him Gooder. Before anything is solved though the Visitors launch an attack on the resistance headquarters. Ham and Chris Faber stay behind to cover the resistance escape. As the resistance sets up shop in their new base, Donovan tells him they are going to spring Julie. Ham tells him to forget her, that he’s damaged goods, but Donovan stands up to Ham, and tells Ham that the group will back him any day. Ham wisely backs down and offers to help get her back…to see how far she’s been twisted around. After discussing with Martin, Donovan and Ham lead a successful raid, springing Julie, losing Ruby in the process. Once back, Ham and Julie spar over leadership, with the resistance backing Julie. Ham decides to stick around for now. Ham and Chris next bring in the vocoders to make the resistance voice sound alien. After Donovan and Julie do some recon, Ham leads a raid on the Visitor water pumping station and it’s a success despite losing Mark. When Sean appears on TV in a spot meant to grab Donovan’s attention, Ham orchestrates a trade between the Visitors, Sean for Mike. After the red dust is discovered/created, Ham leads an attack on the Bernstein household to kidnap Brian for guinea pig purposes. After the red dust is proven a success, Ham tries to ramrod production through before the antidote is developed. Donovan and Ham get into a fist fight over it, but Ham allows the production to stop. Prior to The Final Battle, Ham and Julie fly to New York to bring the White Christmas Group the red dust. During The Final Battle, Ham leads the attack on the LA headquarters while Donovan leads the mothership raid. He personally dumps a packet of dust on Steven After the invasion, Ham opened up a security company. Nathan Bates hires him and involves him immediately with faking Diana’s death, to keep her hostage while she provides Nathan with all of her scientific knowledge. After Diana escapes, Ham tells Bates to stuff it and he’s going to kill her. Ham tracks her down to the Southwest Tracking Station where he meets up with Donovan. He keeps his involvement with faking Diana’s death to himself, and the two go after Diana, but she gets away. Bates security force then tries to kill Donovan and Tyler, but they get away due to Ham’s driving and Donovan’s shooting. The two of them drive around while the world gets invaded again. They decide to regroup at the Club Creole. As the resistance gets together, they decide that the mothership is worth stealing, but Ham doesn't care about that and just wants a shot at assassinating Bates and Diana. Unfortunately due to the mothership being stolen, Ham misses his chance. He goes back to the L.A. Resistance, knowing that they are his best chance at saving Southern California, if not the entire South Western United States. IC History Memorable Quotes ''V: The Final Battle'' Ham Tyler: looking at a dead Visitor with his reptilian skin exposed What a waste of good luggage! - Ham Tyler: You know, if you let them live Gooder, they are gonna breed... Mike Donovan: I prefer them to you. Ham Tyler: I may bring the neighborhood down, but they'll eat it! - Ham Tyler: Move the M-16 or I'll make you eat it. - Ham Tyler: The Visitors came here to suck us dry, and when they're finished with this planet, they're gonna take it like an empty beer can and toss it over their shoulder. - Chris Faber: I never thought of the Padre going AWOL. I always thought of him as a stand-up kind of guy. Ham Tyler: You start believing in that "peace on earth and goodwill stuff," there's no telling how screwed up you'll be. - The red dust was just successfully tested on Brian. Now Ham and Mike are wondering if it's safe for humans Ham Tyler: Too bad we didn't bring our little brown shirt along (OOC: Daniel Bernstein) Now we're gonna have to find another guinea pig. Mike Donovan: You can't just pick someone out at random, that would be murder. Ham Tyler: There are plenty of collaborators out there, how about your mother? Mike Donovan: That's cheap! - Ruby Engels: What happened to you Mr. Tyler? How did you become someone so... dangerous? Ham Tyler: You make it back safely and I'll tell you the story of my life. Ruby Engels: I have a hunch that's worth coming back for. ''V: The Series'' Ham Tyler: I'll stand on your neck if don't. Mike Donovan: And you don't want that. - Mike Donovan: I thought you said you could drive. Ham Tyler: I thought you said you could shoot. - Ham Tyler: Faith is for nuns and amateurs - Nathan Bates: Tell me, Mr. Tyler, what would you do with Diana? Ham Tyler: I'd use her for target practice. Nathan Bates: Then you reject the argument that she can atone for her crimes by helping us in our fight against disease? Ham Tyler: Diana is the disease. - Ham Tyler: No amateurs. I do this my way. Nathan Bates: You work for me. Ham Tyler: Wrong. I'm a free agent from now on. Nathan Bates: Then I'd say I'm entitled to a refund. Ham Tyler: I'd tell you what to do with your money but that'd be rude. Nathan Bates: How will I know if you've killed Diana? Ham Tyler: I'll let you live. OOC Information Meet Ham Tyler, Master of covert operations, communications, & bad relations.... Ham is a patriot. He may do shady things, but always with the best interest of the country in his heart. Ham finds Julie extremely fascinating... Character Information Ham is available for Application. Gallery Ham2.jpg Ham3.jpg|Woah... Ham and Julie... And Mike is watching? Ham4.jpg|Friends, Allies, and a pair who you don't want to fight against. Ham_Tyler.jpg hamfinal2.jpg Gooder&Ham.jpg Ham5.jpg Ham6.jpg Ham7.jpg Ham8.jpg|Shhhhh! Don't tell anyone Ham has a soft side! Ham9.jpg Ham10.jpg|Ham, leading the Government troops in El Salvador ham11.png|Ham in a gun fight ham12.png Chantou.jpg|Ham's Wife, Chantou Category:Feature Character Category:Male Category:Character Category:Resistance Category:Resistance Command Category:Available Category:Human Category:Pilot